


reflection

by bethabeepbeep



Series: vampire!hyunjin + jeongin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, no one is mentioned but hyunin, this is basically just dialogue, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: based off of some text prompt:"dracula darling, you have something stuck in your teeth""vhere, here?""no...""here?""no, just go look in-""GO LOOK IN WHAT, SARAH?"





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> hullo!
> 
> honestly this is probably the worst thing i've written in over a year but i'm tired and wanted to write  
> this might become a series of drabbles idk yet  
> hope u like it <3

“babe,” jeongin called, throwing an arm over the back of the couch to beckon hyunjin over. “come here,” he whined, drawing hyunjin closer.

“what?” the vampire asked as he loomed over the back of the couch at the relaxing jeongin. 

jeongin gave him a gummy smile, “i love you a ton,” hyunjin opened his mouth to protest and jeongin huffed, “yes, even though you’re a ‘monster that drinks blood for a living’, as you like to say.”

hyunjin glared playfully at him before shaking his head, a toothy--fang-y?--grin making it’s way over his features, “i love you too, sweetie. what’s with the sudden… confession?” he asked in confusion.

“just wanted to let you know. also, babe, there’s something in your teeth.”

hyunjin hissed, “this is why i don’t eat human food. that stupid celery must have gotten stuck between my fangs,” he tried picking it out with his nail but couldn’t feel or see anything come out.

jeongin giggled silently at him, “and you also don’t need it to survive. why do you even try?” to anyone else, that might’ve sounded rude, but hyunjin knows it wasn’t. he’s had three years to get used to the way jeongin speaks. 

jeongin made a noise of slight annoyance--for lack of a better term--, “no, it’s right there.”

“right where?” he moved his finger, “right here?”

jeongin shook his head, sitting up on his elbows. “no…”

“here?”

jeongin frowned, “no, just go look in the-”  
  


neither of them were sure if jeongin cut himself off or if hyunjin cut jeongin off but, “go look in the what, jeongin?” hyunjin said, voice nearing a yell but with no real malice in his voice.

they stared at each other for a good minute before they both broke out into fits of laughter.

“i’m - i’m sorry, love, i must’ve forgotten…” jeongin tried, but hyunjin just shook his head, albeit with a small, fangless smile on his face.

“three years and you still forget, huh? i see how it is,” hyunjin teased, taking a step back as jeongin fully sat up. 

jeongin pouted, “you know that’s not what i meant.”

hyunjin contemplated teasing him some more but decided on smiling softly, “i know. i love you,” he walked over to jeongin and grasped jeongin’s head in his hands, shaking it back and forth lightly. he managed to not dig his sharp, claw-like nails into jeongin’s cheeks, even though he was squishing them together. 

“i love you too,” 

hyunjin nodded before letting go, “i’m glad, or else these three years might have been a bit awkward.”

jeongin rolled his eyes, falling back down onto the couch and getting comfortable. “whatever, dork, go away so i can get some sleep.”

“whatever you say, honey. maybe i’ll go try and look in the mirror so i can get this celery out of my teeth like you suggested, hmm?” h e heard jeongin yell something in response as he made his way out of the house, but instead of yelling back, he left the house with a smile on his face. 

he didn’t need a reflection to show him how much he loved jeongin.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback!  
> i know this sucks but the idea of it is what counts, right?
> 
> anyways, if you want to scream with me about stray kids (or any group, really) just message me on twitter @skzbangwoo!  
> i swear i'm not this cringey to talk to asdjaslk  
> have a nice day/night!


End file.
